


Solitude

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Angst with a fluffy ending, M/M, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Logan needs to be reminded that he's good enough. Luckily, his boyfriend is the perfect person to do that.Based on the prompt "Why do you love me?" from tumblr.





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Logicality. Based on a prompt I receive on tumblr: "Why do you love me?" Constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy! Feel free contact me on tumblr, my name on there is Meginoi.

Patton sat on the sofa in the common room, eyes glazed over in thought and a faraway look in his eyes. He’d been pondering the same question all morning: what was wrong with Logan?

The logical trait had been acting weirdly for the last week. Logan had suddenly become more distant than usual, choosing to work in his study on some unknown project late into the night. He would stumble into his and Morality’s bed in the early hours, eyes tired and mind too fogged up to do anything but get undressed and collapse into bed. He’d be gone again before Patton woke up, getting just enough sleep to function and going back to the study. Then came the problem of meals; he’d refuse to eat with the others, taking all meals in solitude while working. After a week of this, Morality was starting to panic.

Patton stood, walking away from the commons. There was a sense of purpose in his walk, he was confronting Logan about this distance between them even if he had to get Roman to kick the door down. He hoped it wouldn’t have to come to that.

He knocked lightly on the study door and waited for his boyfriend’s face to appear. The seconds felt like minutes as his emotions caused chaos in his stomach. The side played with the hem of his shirt and cleaned his glasses every few seconds as he fidgeted in his spot.

The door cracked open slightly and Logan’s face appeared in the gap. His appearance made Patton’s concern all the more urgent. The bags under his eyes seemed more prominent, his tie was loosely hanging around his neck and his black shirt was creased and untucked.

“Patton. Is something wrong?” Logan asked, pulling the other out of his thoughts.

He smiled slightly and moved towards the gap in the door, placing a hand on the wood. “Hey Lo, can we talk?”

Logan looked around the room before replying. “Now isn’t a good time. Can it wait until later?”

Morality’s resolve strengthened. “No. No it can’t.”

“Fine. I guess if it’s quick. I need to get back to work,” Logan sighed and opened the door, quickly returning to his desk in the corner. That went a lot easier than Patton had expected.

Pat stepped inside and stared at the carnage that lay in front of him. Papers were scattered on every available surface, including the floor. Post-it notes with indecipherable scribbles that must be words were stuck to the wall and Logan was sorting madly through one of the many stacks of papers on his desk.

“What is all this?”

“Just a project. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Logan replied, not looking up from his task.

“You should get out of this room. Why don’t we go and get ice cream?” Morality suggested.

“Too busy. No time.” Was all the response he got.

Tears started to gather in the emotional persona’s eyes. “Lo, please.”

“What don’t you understand about the words no time, Pat? I think I’ve made myself pretty clear. I. Am. Busy.”  
“And I miss my boyfriend! I’ve barely seen you this past week. It’s like you don’t exist! It’s like I don’t exist to you…” Patton exploded. All of his frustration at the other side rushed out like a wave, thoughts and worries flowed freely from his mouth and crashed into Logan.

Logic ran a hand through his hair and put his head in his hands. Patton slowly moved to his side and placed a tentative hand on the logical side’s arm. “Baby, please talk to me? What’s wrong?” he pleaded.

“Why do you love me?”

“W-what?” Pat stuttered. “What do you mean?”

“I mean why do you love me? You deserve so much better and you settled for me. I’ve found evidence everywhere,” Logan whispered.

“What evidence? What have you been doing?”

“I’ve been trying to find out how I can be better for you. To show you the love that you deserve.”

“And you thought you could do that by locking yourself away?”

Now Logan thought about it, it did sound slightly absurd.

“Lo, you are more than good enough. I love you the way you are.” Patton smiled.

“But I should be better. I haven’t been doing enough to show you -“ Logan was cut off by soft lips meeting his own and a hand cupping his cheek. Patton kissed him softly before pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

“Logan. Don’t ever think you’re not good enough. My life has gotten a thousand times better since you came into it and I wouldn’t trade you for the world. If you ever feel like that you come and talk to me okay? Promise me you will.” A few tears slid down Morality’s cheeks.

“I promise, Pat.” Logan smiled.

“Now, shall we go and get some ice-cream? Just the two of us.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

They left the study together, hearts lighter and smiles wider.


End file.
